The Devil's little monsters
by The last Nightwalker
Summary: The true reason for coming will never be said, but the reasoning for staying was obvious to those that look closely. The people of this world, the demons that exist, the characters and conflict they attract make their tedious work and stay enjoyable. But the Monsters' very existence and personalities make it all so... alluring.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It's alive!

 **I probably shouldn't be doing this, but whatever. At least I'll have something to do when I have a writers' block for my other stories, and more development for my OCs, so yay. So, what you need to know:**

 **There will be times my OCs will mention something that doesn't make much sense, like mentioning someone that never appeared in this story so far or never does appear. All the OCs are apart of a story that is outside these stories I type, which means they had things happen to them that may be mentioned, but is never seen in this specific story or any of my stories. That being said, about all my stories are all apart of this timeline I created. I am not saying you need to read the others to understand, I'm just saying that will be times when they talk about something that might not make a lot of sense. But don't worry, it will never impact the plot unless it's about someone coming, like a new OC. The most common example will be when an OC mentions someone. Now, most OCs tend to have their bacstories. This was his mom/sister and they are dead/missing, but in this case the OC's story never changes, no matter what story unless they are lying. The people they mention, barely, are most likely going to be canon characters from my other stories. You'll get "He acts like someone we knew" Or "He looks like so-and-so". Mind you, a canon character's names from a different story will never be fully said. You'll get the first letter or two at most, and if anything, you will mostly see the "You remind me of someone." FYI.** **When this happens, It will most likely be between two or more OCs. It's just something I wanted to do and enjoyed it so far.**

 **As for the characters, Yagura, since it's gonna involve the tailed beasts and their vessels, is gonna have slight age change because I said so. As for Minato and Kushina, well, they can live. I'll talk about any major changes to characters a chapter or two before they are planed to show up, mainly if ages are messed with or the way they act, etc. It's, of course, not gonna follow the original story line, but there will be some elements from it for plot purposes.**

 **Some adult material ranging from torture, gore to some erotica here and there either for character development or plot. OCxOC, some characterxOC, both malexmale, and malexfemale.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Enocente.**

Baking under the hot sun in the middle of the desert without water would be better than... what ever was happening at the moment. Well, no one can blame anyone. No. No one was responsible. It was just one of those times. Just like the good old days. Two people crammed into a metal container with no choice of their own, wanting nothing more than to rip each other's head off. Mobility was the only physical difference while everything else was the same. That and the Darkness. Always Darkness. Focusing in, a faint beep sounded every once in a while, a rumble of an engine, muffled by thick glass. The other person was silent, as if asleep. Perhaps he was in a similar state? It was unclear. Everything was. Static. A lot of static. It started almost like a light buzz. Then it grew louder, and louder, and louder. It would have been annoying, but as the noise got louder the more he became alert. The more the Darkness started to lift. It got to a point that he could almost see a faint light.

"...Gaia..." The voice faded as static got louder. It kept getting louder, yet whatever was trying to speak kept trying. "...ese..." Noticing a faint, star-like light in the distance, he hoped it was a sign of the Darkness dissipating.

A flash of light. He tried to focus on it. It moved and reached something. Another flash. Now there were two lights. They moved and each flashed again, creating more lights. The process repeated itself over and over again, until the lights joined together and burned his eyes when everything went white. Soon the light was replaced by colors and they mixed, only to get a bit darker and take shape. He turned his head to the side and quickly noticed that it was darker over there, but if he looked straight up, or what his body registered as up, he saw white. He turned his head to the other side and saw it was darker too, but something was right there as opposed to the other side where there was more room. But he could be wrong since his eyes don't want to be focused. He closed his eyes and opened after a minuet and the image cleared a bit. The static faded finally and the rumble of engines, a occasional beep, almost unnoticeable breathing, and his own groans. He felt a hand lightly slap him on the face and the image came into focus.

A boy stared at him, his pale eye showing no emotion. He wasn't strapped in the seat like he was, but was instead standing in between the two seats. "I don't mean to offend you, but that's just creepy. Just staring at me."

Villanueva tilted his head to the side, not understanding what he meant. "I thought you would have been awake by now."

Enocente made a face. "How long was I asleep?"

"1090 days, 6 hours, 52 minuets, and I've given up on seconds." He took a seat in the chair and pressed a few buttons, making a holographic screen pop up. "We should be there within the hour."

"Really? Counting the time? You could have gone to sleep."

Villanueva didn't look at him, busy loading up a map. "You know full well that time moves slower for me when I sleep; I can _feel_ every second tick by." Granted, that wasn't a lie, but he could sleep like anyone else, he would just have nightmares about the past, which were horrible. He hummed as he loaded up some info on the location. "This place doesn't have that much tech. I would assume TVs to be the most high tech."

"Didn't they have a train or something?" Enocente asked, not liking the tone his friend got.

"I think so, but trains aren't all that complex in comparison. We will have to use an alternate way of communication if they don't have communicators." He pulled several more screens and started typing on a keyboard that popped up.

A loud beeping made him freeze. A screen popped up on the windshield, blocking the clouds that were shielding the earth below. A woman's face appeared, smiling. _"Glad to see you two up and ready. I just got the report that you two arrived."_

"Yes. We pulled up the maps and are currently figuring out how to communicate when we need to and are around the locals." Villanueva got a serious expression and a professional tone, despite looking like a ten year old. He was tall for his physical age.

Enocente didn't know way, but no matter how old Villanueva is, he's always 'Tall for his age.' The woman sighed. _"You can just use your voice, Villanueva."_

"Yes. But it's one way. I can form a connection where we can talk back and forth, but when I cut it he can't reestablish the connection." Villanueva glanced his way. That wasn't a lie, but they both knew Enocente hated that way of communication. Villanueva would whisper, to be honest, Enocente didn't know how he did it, and the words would enter his head. Well, not his head. It sounded as if it was coming from all directions, which is kinda the equivalent of having it in his head. So it bothered him.

 _"I see. I'm sure you two will-"_ A flicker in the image made Enocente tense while Villanueva calmly raised an eyebrow. _"Damn! energy surges. They're messing with the pods' navigation systems. I'll see if I can land you all without killing you again."_ She typed on the console on her end while Villanueva checked the monitors, frowning at the readings.

"They're natural." He informed.

"Great. We're meeting some OP guy right out of the gate." The older man sighed.

The woman sighed and gave them a apologetic look. _"I have to set you down at the nearest village. Sorry, it's the best I can do without risking the engines cutting off over a body of water or crashing you into the side of a mountain."_

The younger of the two males responded quickly. "That is fine. You tried your best." A few maps and radar shut off, revealing several other pods that were flying near them. Clouds were the only other thing they could see. One of the pod's engines flared and it started to spin out of control, hitting another pod.

Villanueva calmly buckled himself in and watched as the connection with the woman started to flicker and die as another energy surge hit them, causing the power to shut off. "I would brace if I was you."

One of the pods bumped into another and was slowly getting in their way. The fire coming from its engines burned the windshield and set the front of their pod in fire. Villanueva didn't react. The pod moved out of the way while theirs turned, which was probably from the auto navigation trying to get them to their destination. Enocente glanced at Villanueva and saw him pumping electricity into the console on his side from his hand. It was enough to get the right systems running. After a moment the windshield cracked, making the older man cover his eyes. The console exploded, burning Villanueva's hand.

"I forgot how much I missed the pain of being physical." He stated flatly. He turned and formed a barrier in front of themselves as the pod started to spin, making the older sick. The windshield shattered and the flames would have torched them had the barrier not been there. "This is not going to be a smooth ride." Villanueva's comment was accompanied by the screech of the flames and wind as the entire pod was consumed by fire.

* * *

 **Outside the borders of Konoha.**

A patrol stopped when a loud explosion sounded. They stopped and hid in the trees, expecting some sort of ambush or battle. They weren't the only patrol out there. "Look up!"

They turned to a older shinobi and followed his gaze upward and saw what appeared to be fire in the sky. The fire was illuminating the sky. It was unmistakable. There was fire in the sky, followed by booms. However, a light started to get brighter and before any could say a thing, a massive ball of flame broke through the clouds and went soaring over their heads, heading away from Konoha, which was good, but the ball of flame was still concerning. The shinobi watched in awe as it hit the ground, causing flames to shoot in all directions and shook the ground violently.

A Jonin started to shout orders. "Get back to the village and get everyone on alert! We'll go investigate!"

"Yes, sir!" Two shinobi took off while the rest went off to the fiery crater.

They were tense and on alert. It could be anything from a meteorite, some new Jutsu from attackers. They didn't know and were prepared to fight. None would admit, but they were hoping that it was a meteorite. As they jumped from tree to tree and ran at high speeds they got closer, almost feeling the heat from the distance that separated them from the crater. As they approached, they slowed and hid in the trees and observed the area. Some trees were on fire, but most were turned to ash, the blast having fried them intently. They were shocked to see blue fire coming from the center of the crater.

However, when the fire started to swirl and got sucked into a man's hand, they were beyond shocked at what they saw.

* * *

 **Villanueva.**

"I told you that would work." Enocente stepped from the ruined pod, which was melting from the heat. He gently rubbed his hands, not too bothered by the burns he got. They were a bit irritating, but that would pass.

Villanueva stepped out too, glancing around. "No, you were saying that it would burn your hand. Which, by the way, is better than becoming charcoal from the flames. I think a few burns are nothing when compared to death. Thanks to my barrier we didn't get hurt from the impact."

"Says you! I went flying from my seat!"

"That's because you didn't buckle up."

Enocente sighed and the conversation ended. They looked around and made sure all the tech they- no, that's not a problem. All tech they had was in a bag, which was _not_ in the barrier Villanueva made, which means that it and everything in it burned up. They only had what ever was in their pockets on on their backs. Not much, in retrospect. Their weapons wouldn't draw too much attention. Well, Villanueva might since he looked like a kid, minus the scars and eye. As they walked Enocente started to hum, earning a glance from the boy.

He got an idea to pass the time. Humming a tune, Enocente ignored the people watching them, knowing that if they posed a threat, Villanueva would act. "I'm not doing it." Villanueva was quick to catch on. Enocente started to mumble some of the words. "I'm not." His tone was firm, but the older knew better.

 _"If you said goodbye to me tonight, there would still be music left to ride~. What else could I do~? I'm so inspired by you~. That hasn't happen for the longest time~."_ The song wasn't the most appropriate, but he knew Villanueva liked it. Doubts on that was filling his head when there was a long pause. Enocente kept on humming.

 _"Once I thought my innocence was gone~. Now I know that happiness goes on~. That's where you found me when you put your arms around me~._ Villanueva didn't look at the older man, but it was clear that he was smiling. _"I haven't been that for the longest time~."_

As they continued, the shinobi watching them were confused. And worried. As harmless they seemed, they were definitely a potential threat. Coming from the sky in a big ball of fire, emerging from some sort of container. It really shocked them even the more experienced Jonin among the group. They just gave off bad vibes, even the child in black. He seemed more threatening than the older man, at least in comparison on looks alone.

Villanueva stopped, as did Enocente. He slowly turned, feeling the slightest hint of killer intent. "I know you're there." He called loudly, not looking. "Come out."

The older man glanced around, trying to spot any sign of movement that wasn't caused by wind. "Should I attack?"

"No." Villanueva answered instantly. "We have no intention of fighting you or causing trouble!" He raised his voice, unsure if they hadn't heard him the first time. After a moment, a Chunin landed in front of them, body tense. "Finally. If you don't mind me and my grandfather here are kinda lost. Can you tell us where the nearest town is?"

Enocente made a face. _I'm the grandfather. Again._

The man was slow to respond to the surprisingly commanding question. "I can't tell you that until you tell me what your intentions are."

He nodded. "That's understandable. There have been reports of a disease spreading around the Land of Fire in recent days. We came because it sounds similar to what happened to our home."

The Chunin knew of the disease. It drove people insane in minuets and after a few hours, they can be hardly considered human. They tear flesh off their relatives, eat their babies, and attack anything moving. "It happened where you were from?" They both nodded. "Do you have a cure?"

"There is none." Enocente said before Villanueva could speak. "But we have ways of containing them and killing them should they come here. That's why we and others have come to inform all villages, towns, etc."

"Why do such a thing? If you can fight them off, why bother helping others when you have no reason to?" The man looked at them suspiciously.

"Need there be a reason to help those in danger? Especially when we know what happens to those unprepared and have a way to prevent that from happening to others?" He spoke with a strange tone. One that held wisdom only heard either an old man or a retired shinobi. The words of helping others just to help had the naive purity of a child, while the words were laced with something the man couldn't place.

Like wisdom, it made the words that would seem naive seem like the only truth. It made him listen and take in the words more than any teaching he's had in life. He didn't notice the boy was speaking again. "W-what?" He asked dumbly.

"I said," Villanueva kept any annoyance out of his tone, "where is the nearest settlement? We would like to get to work."

Several shinobi came from the trees, only surprising the Chunin. "What are you really after?"

"I have not lied since I started talking to him. We only wish to help, but of course, if you feel it necessary, we will gladly be treated at prisoners if it means we can start our work." The calm smile startled them.

 _That kid's not normal._ Most of the shinobi had the same thought. "We'll escort you to Konoha. There we'll talk to the Hokage."

After following the shinobi back to the village, both Enocente and Villanueva pondered on what the conditions should be. If it benefits both sides greatly, they can have unhindered work time and the ability to set up a temporary HQ. Nothing fancy, just a place to work. But as they reached the building the Hokage was said to be in, Enocente couldn't think of anything that would give them the access they needed, and not upset the locals. He hoped Villanueva had a plan. If he only knew what Villanueva was willing to do to achieve his goal, even after coming back to his senses after the Collapse.

Reaching the the tower the no doubt was the residence, or at least the location of the office, of the Hokage. Villanueva let off no worry or confidence. It was as if he was doing something apart of a daily routine that held little importance, or didn't require a serious determination. In short, he was bored. "Finally."

The shinobi opened the door and ushered them inside, once in there, the men shut the door and both Enocente and Villanueva looked at the man in front of them. The Hokage hard two guards standing behind him. He looked up at them, seemingly harmless. "You are the ones that came from the ball of fire, correct?" There was someone else that was hiding, the boy noticed.

"Yes. That would be correct." Villanueva moved forward, followed by Enocente.

"You may sit." He gestured to the chairs. Enocente sat down with a nod of thanks while Villanueva stared at the man.

He tilted his head. "I would like to get to the point and make a deal as quickly as possible."

Ignoring the fact that a child was trying to make a deal while using a tone that matched those with a lot of experience, Minato chose not to question it. "What sort of deal did you have in mind?" The Hokage asked.

"I assume you were informed of the general reason why we are here?" He nodded. "We want to set up a lab to work and also, if the ingredients aren't able to be gathered locally, we would like to have the imports of needed chemicals and herbs available. We will pay for the imports and the building, but we request our reasoning for coming a secret, register us as residents of Konoha, treat us and protect us as real residents, and give us all the privileges of average residents."

"Those are some bold requests. I can't allow that if there is no guarantee that you can do what you claim." He looked at them suspiciously. "Do you have proof that you can produce ways to protect us from those that were infected, and provide ways we can fight them with minimal risk to our people?"

 _This guy's smart._ Enocente smiled softly. _He acts as if he knows our methods could, and most likely did, get those that used it killed_. He leaned back, wondering how Villanueva would proceed.

"We have none." Enocente and the two guards gasped and stared at Villanueva in shock. "We have no way of protecting your people from them other than telling your men where to attack to kill them. Our research only results in gases and liquid based weapons that can be deployed at a safe distance, but most have to be deployed manually, which is dangerous process since some of the compounds are lethal to most. In short, there is no way we can teach or make you anything that won't put your people at risk."

"One of our most potent weapons is a gas that cause all the cells in their bodies heat up so rapidly that they basically explode, but the gas can spread to other infected, which is guaranteed since these things hunt in packs, and the resulting explosion kills or seriously injures anyone nearby." He had no fear on his face, preferring to just stare right at the Hokage, who was startled by the honesty.

"Hokage, surely you aren't going to accept these terms?" The guard was glaring at Villanueva.

 _Is it 'shinobi' or 'ninja'? Nin?_ Enocente stared silently, wanting to ask, but decided to wait till the end. It could wait.

Villanueva stared at the Hokage silently, the tension rising.

* * *

 **McFeely.**

The ninja in Suna were patrolling with more vigilance than they had in a while. The wife of the Kazekage was giving birth to their third child. The child was to be the village's secret weapon. Not that McFeely cared. Several men were posted outside the door unaware of what was going to happen. As the woman held the small baby, she smiled, even though a monster was sealed inside it. She didn't care about that. She may hate the Kazekage for doing such a thing, but she could hate the child she brought into the world. The baby, Gaara, was apart of her. She felt warm tears slide down her face.

"Gaara." She whispered softly. The two nurses watched in silence, knowing she would not last.

One of the nurses started to rummage through a bag loudly, causing the newborn to cry. The other turned towards the door. She couldn't gasp as McFeely stabbed her and carefully laid her against the wall, slightly hidden by the poorly lit room. Odd. Usually there would be more light, but the woman wasn't complaining. Silently, McFeely stepped forward, covering the last nurse's mouth, and slit her throat. Once again, she laid the nurse down silently, but was in full view of the mother.

The woman looked at her in shock. "W-who are you? How did you get in here?" She knew McFeely wasn't from Suna just by looking at her.

"Never mind that, just shut up."

After a few moments, the door burst open and Yashamaru and a few others came into the room, staring in shock at the dead men at their feet. "Help..." They looked at the woman that was on the ground, having tried to get to the door, wrapped in her blankets.

Yashamaru went to his sister's side quickly. "What happened?! Are you okay?!"

"She... she put something..." She patted a lump in the blanket.

Yashamaru tore the blanket away, causing the wire attached to the bomb to be pulled. Red numbers appeared on a small screen. Two seconds. None of them had time to react before the time ran out and the room they were in exploded, killing everyone on that floor. Every man, woman and child turned towards the explosion as flames roared as they filled the sky. As shinobi ran towards the explosion, McFeely slipped away during the confusion and left the village without being spotted. All that separated her and from slight redemption was a desert. The travel to Konoha should only take a few days if she hurried. With some food for herself and little food suitable for a baby, her determination was to be tested.

She will accomplish this task. She has to! Even if it was one good deed stacked against millions of sins.

* * *

 **Villanueva.**

The Hokage watched the boy with shock as he kept a calm expression despite being unable to prove their methods even worked, while bluntly stating they would pose a risk to anyone that used them. He may have found the spread of the infection frightening, but the boy in front of him was even more scary. He knew Villanueva was aware of the suspicion and doubt he was raising with his brutal honesty, and it was painfully clear them why he was doing that when they looked into his eye. He _wanted_ them to try something. His eye was filled with some sort of twisted glee and his overly friendly, obviously fake smile was unnerving. It was as if making a deal was a challenge, failure being death, and this boy _loved_ challenges.

"Are you really using kids as ninja? How sad that the 'strongest village' has become so desperate." Villanueva shook his head while Enocente pointed at something.

Kakashi stepped out form his hiding spot and stared at Villanueva. "You knew he was there?" The Hokage was surprised.

Villanueva raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you?" He rolled his eye slightly and sighed. "I want this deal to be made, to have a chance of avoiding the spread of infection you need this deal, so why not take it? I already have a list of material we'll need. Oh, we'll need to know the common currency so that we can have out funds transferred so we can pay for what we don't have."

The tension was high for everyone but Villanueva. "Fine. You will be giving me monthly reports of any developments, good or bad. We'll get a list of available houses that have the necessary room for your lab, or we can find an empty plot of land for you to build from scratch."

"Lord Hokage! You can't be serious! Agreeing with that creep!" A guard said.

"That 'creep' is right here." Villanueva deadpanned.

The Hokage sighed. "I know I might regret it, but if he leaves and he's right, we'll all be dead." Everyone went silent at that. "Villanueva, we have a deal." He held out his hand.

He sighed. "Good. I didn't want to kill you. You seem nice." He snapped his fingers and two Nightwalkers dropped down from the ceiling, wielding a sickle and a sword. They were shockingly strong. Almost Kage level. "So, can I see that list?"

 _He's got guts to be shockingly honest about not being able to prove anything._ Kakashi watched the other boy with interest. _He's very smart. By being honest, he's proving that he can be trusted to tell the truth about this research, even if nothing good happened._

As the Hokage eyed them in surprise, Villanueva spoke. "I know, I know. I could just have these men protect me, but how would other villages see that as? Strong soldiers in massive numbers? They might think you're preparing for war, and planing to invade other villages. Something like that. And if that happened, then all the other villages would most likely band together and attack you."

Enocente looked up. "He's right. I should mention that those men only feel obligated and a need to only protect him unless he orders otherwise." He shrugged and sighed, sinking into his seat.

The Hokage smiled, causing Villanueva to tilt his head at him questionably. Kakashi knew why. Despite showing and stating he was capable of protecting himself with powerful soldiers, but preferring to keep that a secret so that he wouldn't attract unwanted attention to the village and its residence, he showed that he cared about the people's safety, despite not knowing any of them. Him being honest and caring for people he barely knew, he was getting on the Hokage's, who loves his village and its people, good side. Kakashi was still suspicious, as was everyone else. Nevertheless, a deal was struck and neither man or boy was the type to back out of one. Not two hours later, Villanueva was examining a plot of land and was drawing up a blueprint with Enocente's help. A few ANBU were watching, but Villanueva would glance their way, right at their face. It was unnerving, even for them. He would also draw strange symbols in the ground, whispering something and the markings would glow slightly, then fade as he frowned, as if that wasn't supposed to happen. Then again, it could be an act since he knows the ANBU are watching. It got weird when the two were arguing about something then started digging with tools that the ANBU didn't even know they had. They moved closer, still trying to stay hidden, and tried to see why they were digging.

"I hate digging." The older male complained.

The younger didn't look at him. "So you've been saying for twenty minuets now." He jammed the shovel into the ground and pulled up more soil, tossing it out of the hole.

Enocente frowned. "Couldn't we do this later?"

"And risk the house collapsing on us? Sure, why not." He kept digging. "Sure, I could find a way, but it's better to get this part done first and build over it." The older man grumbled, but kept working.

The Hokage arrived, singling for the ANBU to leave and approached the two as they were digging. He quickly noticed that they were digging deep while trying to keep it in a relative square. "Hokage's here." Enocente announced.

Villanueva glanced the man's way, his pale eye piercing. "Tell me your name."

"Huh?"

"We never learned your name, just a title. I'm never going to call you Hokage no matter how long I live here." Villanueva explained flatly. "Tell me your name."

"It's Minato." The man smiled, but Villanueva hummed and continued to work. It was then that Minato noticed Villanueva had removed his black silk coat and was working in his white, sleeveless tunic that had a golden markings around the hem, which reached just past his thighs.

Some drops of sweat and patches of dirt stuck to his tattooed flesh, something Minato was tempted to ask about, Villanueva worked in overall silence, barely making noise as he worked. Enocente was in a similar state, just more sweat. "Surely you have something better to do than watch us?" Villanueva paused.

"I finished with my work early." He got a look from the older male while the younger eyed the dirt. "Thought I'd come by and see how you were doing."

"Why not go home?" Villanueva asked, eye still glued to the soil.

Minato shrugged. "If the deal is going to work, then I'll need to see and treat you as one of my villagers, so it would help if we got to know each other." Enocente chuckled softly. "But now that you mention it, I should head home since I'm off early to be with my wife."

"Your work keeps you busy?"

He nodded. "But even if I wasn't done early I still would have left around now since she's pregnant." Villanueva tensed. "She should be due in a couple of weeks."

Enocente picked up some dirt and chucked it at Villanueva, nailing him in the face. "Hey, I'm not doing this by myself." Villanueva wiped some dirt off, hummed and got back to work. Glancing back, Enocente nodded at Minato. "Congratulations. Hope you position doesn't make your child arrogant, spoiled, and obnoxious."

Minato jumped, the small list surprising him. "I'm sure the baby will be fine."

"Good. Villanueva doesn't suffer arrogance, so he would beat the kid up if they crossed paths." Minato stared at said person in in shock. "And if he discovers you are the cause, he'll beat you up as well. Villanueva believes children should be raised to look at others as equals, no matter the status, age, gender, or race."

Minato's smile at Villanueva faltered when he noticed how tightly he was gripping the shovel. "Enocente. Need I... remind you of your... past mistakes?" His tone was low, and his sentences sounded as if words were being left out, almost as if Villanueva was new to the language.

The tension rose, but both males went back to work wordlessly. Feeling a bit out of place, Minato excused himself which went unnoticed, and went home, leaving the two to work til the sun rose the next morning. By then, the two had finished the basement and were busy making making the main building. Getting wood was no problem for them, but making sure no one saw how they got the wood, turned that wood into the wooden frame for the house, made the walls, floors, doors, and roof was. Villanueva only placed his hands hands on the ground, the ring with the green gem glowing, and several large trees came bursting from the ground, looming over them like pillars. Enocente drew his sword and cut the trees down with one swing, but wouldn't stop complaining.

"My sword was not made for this."

"Then why did you cut the trees down with it? I'm sure you could have found another way to cut them down." Villanueva examined the trees and checked the schematics again. "I'm sure there is a store that sells the necessary tools."

Enocente sighed, glaring at the boy. "You clearly don't want to go talk to the locals, and I don't know the currency or where to look." He said grumpily.

"Still, you could have just used an alternative way to cut them down without having to worry over your sword getting damaged, even though you and I both know it's nearly impossible to do so." Villanueva raised a hand and the tree was consumed in a bright light, and and after it faded, all that was left was decently sized lumbar. "See? Was that so hard?"

"You know I can't do that."

"That's because you are simpleminded."

Enocente grumbled, but helped get most of the wood cut down to proper angles, size etc. Villanueva set the wood into place on the second floor while Enocente worked on the first. Construction that could take months to complete, nearly done in over a day. Could have been faster, considering who was working on the house, but they didn't want to draw too much attention, not that a house being built at the rate they were going wouldn't draw enough attention. They were getting one last wall set on the first floor, deciding to leave the second floor relatively bare for the time being, when someone got too close for their liking. Pulling out a knife, Villanueva whirled around and threw the blade, missing the person as they jumped out of the way, landing clumsily. She shielded the bundle in her arms with her body. Villanueva frowned while Enocente was shocked.

"What are you doing here, wench?" Enocente glared at McFeely, his eyes filled with anger.

Villanueva shushed him and smiled towards McFeely. "What you have to do must be important if you would risk getting attacked by him." He moved closer and helped her up. "What's this?" His smile dropped when he saw the baby. "You have ten seconds."

"He's the Kazekage's child, from Suna. He put a sand demon inside him right after birth." Villanueva wasn't trying to rip her apart, so she continued. "Her mother was dying, but still wanted to see him after he got the demon planted, she said his name."

Enocente sighed. "What's the name?"

"Gaara." She looked down. "The seal is weak. I know I shouldn't have, but I know you would have done something terrible if you found out later." She cringed when her own words sunk in. "I know that after everything that happened with K-"

"Please, stop." Villanueva had a distant look. "Give him here." McFeely handed the baby over carefully. As Villanueva held him, the baby started to cry, making the male tense, a strange look in his eye observed the baby. "He's tiny."

"He was born early." McFeely looked away. "I can't stay, there are things I need to do back home."

Villanueva nodded. "Go. I'll deal with this. Go do what you need to." McFeely was surprised, but smiled in appreciation and quickly left. "Enocente, you'll explain to Minato. Make it believable."

"Why me?" Enocente jumped.

"First, you know nothing about babies. Second, you look harmless and look the most trustworthy out of the two of us." He gently rocked the newborn. "Third, it will be a good opportunity to leave a good impression. Have fun." The look on Enocente's face was priceless. He took off faster than McFeely. "Does he realize it's only seven?" He asked baby Gaara. In response, he got a soft cry. "Hungry?" A whine. "Hungry. Milk?" A soft whimper. "Milk." He wasn't even going to question that he's talking to a newborn.

 _Where to find milk._ He walked off. planning on finishing the work after feeding little Gaara.

* * *

 **Minato.**

Early was his least favorite time for a mountain of paperwork, but it needed to be done, so it would be better to finish it sooner rather than later. After getting something to eat. He greeted some early birds as he walked, unable to predict who he was going to run into. "Oh." A frown on Villanueva's face, he tried to avoid the man.

"Villanueva? I didn't expect to see you this early." He smiled at the boy, not yet noticing the moving bundle in his arms. "Came to introduce yourself to the locals?"

"No." Villanueva glance at a 'local' and saw the man pale slightly. "I needed to get baby formula. Anyone I ask tells me to leave, they take off, or stare."

Looking down at Villanueva's arms, Minato saw the face of a small, really small, baby. "Wha?" The boy made a face, not happy with the lame response. "Where did the baby come from?"

"I had Enocente come find you so he could explain."

"Well, you're here now, you could explain, if you want." The man offered a smile, but what he got in return was a blank stare.

Villanueva looked down at the baby. "Baby food first."

He jumped then smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Of course."

While Minato showed Villanueva a few stores along the way, the man tried to see if there was some topic that got the boy talking. They stopped at a shop owned by an elderly woman. It had clothes, toys, and other necessities for boys and girls, ages from the beginning months to ten years. Villanueva managed to spot the formula right away and retrieved it, but started to browse at some random things before he brought the formula to the counter. The woman was talking with Minato happily until Villanueva placed the formula on the counter. The woman jumped and stared into Villanueva's pale eye, disturbed at how piercing it was, how unnerving. After a moment, Villanueva started to get frustrated and glared at the woman. Minato looked between the two.

"Since I don't understand, would you mind telling me why everyone looks at me like that?" He kept his calm, although he was tempted to express his annoyance.

The woman paled slightly. "I-it's nothing."

"You're lying." The pale eye showed nothing and peered into the woman's soul.

Minato stepped between them. "Now I'm sure she and everyone else were wondering why a boy they've never seen before was wondering the streets." Villanueva looked unconvinced. "Just give them some time."

A sigh was the boy's response. Dropping a few gold coins on the counter, which seemed to have a higher value than most products in the shop based on the craftsmanship, grabbing the formula, Villanueva turned and left, the baby crying softly at the abrupt movement. He ignored all the people staring at him and went back to the house. Minato gave the woman one last glance before trying to go after the boy when a man came up to him.

"Hokage, who was that child?"

Minato looked around real quick, but saw no trace of the boy. "His name is Villanueva. Him and his grandfather are going to be living here from now on."

The man looked uneasy. "What happened to that boy? His eye is really pale, as if he's blind, but he sees well. Too well."

"'Too well?'"

He shifted from one foot to the other. "It's as if he's looking inside me. It's not natural."

"About as unnatural as a pregnant man." Enocente crossed his arms.

The two men jumped at the sudden appearance of the older man. "I-I didn't mean anything by that." The man stuttered.

"Huh? I'm not mad. I'm just saying that he is indeed different from you and I, but he's all about equality no matter who or what you are,' so just be careful not to talk to him any different than you would a neighbor, or look at him differently, avoid him and all that stuff." The older man looked more amused than anything.

Minato was perplexed as the other man left, excusing himself. The old man basically defended Villanueva but insulted him at the same time. "Do you mind if I ask you about Villanueva?"

"More questions? Great! I would be happy to assist you." He smile at the blond man, his tired eyes holding excitement.

"Is his eyesight bad?"

The old man hummed. "Naturally he can only see with sounds and vibrations, so yes, he is blind, but he found ways to be able to see like you and I, but don't ask, I don't know what he did." He looked around, noticing some people looking at them. "But his blindness is more useful. With his eye closed he uses sound to create a mental image of the area around himself. 360 degrees and the range is about ten feet in diameter. But with one eye open, he focuses his hearing and can 'see' a lot father in that one direction than with his eye closed. Again, don't bother asking, I don't know how he does this."

Minato absorbed this information and only could think of one more question: "Where did those scars come from?"

The old man gave him a grim look. "I do not know. No one does. But that's because anyone who might have known are all dead." He shook his head and walked away, mumbling, "He killed them soon after."

The man watched the older walk off, feeling his stomach churn slightly, the feeling of sympathy sprouting inside himself. The feeling would nag at him all the way to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

 **Villanueva.**

Surprisingly enough, the little baby didn't cry when they got back. Villanueva found this odd, but decided to question it after feeding the newborn. The second floor was being finished, Villanueva deciding that it would be best to finish as soon as possible so he could begin working. However, someone was watching. Villanueva didn't mind. The only thing that would make him worry is if he told everyone and they panicked, or something like that. As long as his progress isn't hampered he won't mind letting some people know he is more than capable of handling things himself. But skills in combat might have to wait for a year or two. Those would definitely cause distrust among the locals.

Not that he cared. "You can come out. I know you've been watching."

Kakashi moved closer, mildly surprised he was noticed. "That ability is impressive."

"Not really. I'm merely splitting the wood'd atoms, creating a cut with a smooth surface at necessary angles." He twisted his hand and a window frame was set into place, metal screws and nails attaching it to the rest of the building. "It is a most basic of techniques."

The other boy stared at him, his own eye analyzing the ability. He watched in silence, not sure why he was so nonchalant about someone seeing a ability that could build a house. "Why not do it the normal way? You might draw unwanted attention to yourself."

"Does it matter what way I use to ensure that I have a roof over my head? That we all can live in peace?" He glanced at the boy with silver hair. "Had I decided there was no other way, I might have blackmailed or threatened your leader to let us stay here. But we made a deal that is mutually beneficial."

"And that is?"

Villanueva smiled slightly. "I get to preform my research in peace, and you all get ways to protect yourselves from the infected."

"Those things, what are they?"

The boy looked down at the baby in his arms, humming softly. "They are things that defy what many believe they know about reality. They evolve naturally, yet the original strain was manufactured."

"Manufactured? Someone created this?"

"Yes, but I do not know who. Listen, I believe your leader intends to tell his council about the deal and me, so if you wish to know more, get permission to be at the meeting. That being said, if anyone is there without permission, I will not tell them anything."

Kakashi took this in, considering what he said, but was distracted by the fussy baby. "Whose baby is that?"

"Hm? Oh, ours, for the time being." He answered, focusing on making sure everything was being put into place properly. "It's a friend's. She wanted to watch him since it's getting a bit dangerous back home."

"Hello again." Enocente smiled when the shinobi whirled around. "Another brat that kills? Joy."

Villanueva rolled his eye, glancing at the building. "It's done."

"Is it safe to live in?"

The boy sent a glare at the old man, frowning. "Why don't you go inside and see for yourself?"

"I would prefer not to be killed, if at all possible."

"Annoying bastard."

"Tiny devil."

"Senile fool."

"Infuriating mother hen."

"Embarrassing clown."

"Unnatural monstrosity."

Villanueva smirked. "I'm surprised. Who would guess you knew such big words?"

"Shut up."

In only a few hours, Villanueva and Enocente were called to the council meeting, and to be frank, Villanueva was getting tired of all the stares. Minato had explained everything to the council beforehand, so they knew what they were going to be deciding. Allow them to stay and conduct their research, or refuse them? Minato hoped nothing bad will happen, but there were a few people that thought they were plotting Konoha's downfall. When the two entered, the council members watched them, but were astonished to see the boy who had unnerved nearly every villager he met holding a baby.

"You don't mind giving normal citizenship to this little guy?" The boy asked Minato.

He nodded. "Even if we can't work anything out here, we will accept him." Villanueva stared silently, but then the smallest of smiles tugged at the boy's lips.

Villanueva looked around. "Your council is rather small."

"I don't think I need a big one."

Enocente shook his head. "It's good to have a big and diverse group offering their opinion."

"That really isn't important, though. Minato." Villanueva took a seat.

The Hokage nodded, turning his attention back to his council. "As you know, we are here to discuss the deal that was made yesterday. The deal has been made official, but we are going to discuss the matter of their citizenship."

Enocente grumbled. "I'm lost. The deal is made, so we can do our research and there isn't much that they can do about that, but we're discussing our citizenship? Wasn't that apart of the deal? We become listed as normal citizens and are to be treated as such."

Minato nodded. "I am aware that was apart of the deal, but the council is split on that matter. Some think you shouldn't be listed at all, that you should not be seen in public."

"So basically, we would be here, but working in some lab unable to leave?" Enocente stared at them.

"I did say we would allow them to treat them as prisoners if we could get to work."

The blond continued. "Others think your reason for being here should be announced and that you should be treated as if you came from a respected clan." The narrowed eye made Minato feel as if any progress with the boy went down the drain. "You would be seen as heroes, basically."

"What a pain in the neck." The older male sighed. "We didn't come to be heroes."

"Anything else?" Villanueva asked.

"Then there's the original citizenship that you proposed."

"So, be seen as normal people, be seen as heroes or uppity nobles, or not be seen at all?" Enocente listed, his dark brown eyes tired. "Decisions, decisions."

Villanueva glared at Enocente. "That can be resolved later, but since it seems that none of you have any real objection with the deal. Did everyone that is in here get permission, Minato?"

"Yes, I requested them all to be present." He nodded.

Villanueva glanced at Kakashi and a few others, but none were all that interesting. "Then I shall tell you of the most common strains."

"Strains? So there are more than one type?" The female council member asked.

"Of course. Colds, flu, viruses. Liquid, solid, gas. Natural, artificial. There are over three hundred strains, but there are only three that are commonly used." Villanueva said. "Here is what we know about all three. The strains are number 90, 378, and 87. You seem to have 90 and 87." He met their gazes with his own, silently wondering how they will react, and if at all, how he himself will respond.

"Strain 90 infects host with a parasitic organ being forcibly put inside the potential host. Once inside the organ spreads its own vessels into the host's veins, pumping the infection into the bloodstream, killing/taking over red and white blood cells. Once the infection reaches the heart, or the parasitic organ gets to the heart, there is no other option other than putting down the infected host. The killing points are the head and heart. Both points must be destroyed to kill it, otherwise it will continue to try to eat. Without the head, the body will send out its parasitic organ in search of a new host, and if the heart is destroyed, the brain can (much like humans) still function for a few minutes." Villanueva glanced at their pale faces, amused.

"The infected will attack anything that has a heartbeat in the attempt of obtaining food or infecting a new host. All attempts at taming these infected individuals have failed. As did attempts at curing them or creating a vaccine to protect against the infection. All the tests resulted in death. It would turn the infected test subject's blood into a highly corrosive mixture, melting the test subject from within. Other tests ended with similar results. There may not be any cure for a few generations. So far we only have weapons, which can either be lethal to us just by being exposed to it, or by being near the infected host when they are exposed. Some of the weapons cause the cells to heat up and explode, and since this is happening to just about all the cells at the same time, a medium sized explosion can and has harmed nearby people. There are side effects and backlashes to all these weapons that affect this particular strain. The other strains, although more deadly, have much safer counter measures."

Villanueva took a moment to let the information sink in, while taking a breather. "Strain 378 is dubbed the 'Ghoul' strain due to the ability of changing the host into an animal, but keeping most of its host's former ability, and keeps its intelligence of how to hunt using even psychological means, and has the ability to learn. These ones hunt in packs, like wolves and like wolves they know how to trap prey. They would chase their prey into two or more 'Ghouls' that were waiting and they take the prey down. They remove all the unnecessary parts their host had before infection. In humans, they shed any and all hair, lose most of the pigment in their skin, and bones shift, fuse, or are removed. Most of the host's blood will be assimilated or eaten to supply the necessary nutrients to grow and take over the body quickly. Once the entire body has been taken over, any leftover blood is either stored for later consumption or is excreted out any openings, such as the eyes, nose, mouth, rectum, and any open wounds." Someone audibly gagged.

"If any of those are blocked enough, we have seen enough, the infection will force the blood out through the pours. The 'Ghoul' strain also uses a parasitic organ to infect potential hosts, however, unlike the 90th strain, the organ cannot move on its own; it needs help from an animal or the infected host." The boy looked up again, seeing full grown men who have either killed or seen people killed pale at his words. There were few that seemed fine though.

"Strain 87 does nothing more than turn any living thing it takes over into a mindless animal. Unlike all other strains, those infected are not dangerous, as in, they do not attack those uninfected or simply alive; they are quite peaceful. However, the way the infection spreads is very concerning. Any bodily fluid, be it saliva, blood, sperm, or anything else can spread the infection." He kept his tone even as he continued. "There is no cure, mainly due to the fact that there is little to fear as long as one keeps their distance. If no living host is present to infect another, the infection must enter the bloodstream and like the other strains, reach the heart and infect the rest of the body with a needle filled with the infection."

He looked up and watched them all, unimpressed. "So, I told you everything we know. Now that's out of the way, shall we discuss our citizenship, or do you all want to take a break?"

Minato spoke up. "Let's decide the matter of your citizenship."

"Guess the questions about the strains are going to wait until later then?" Enocente asked.

"I believe that will be best. I think we all could agree with a change of topics until later."

Villanueva looked up from the sleeping infant. "I want to see who wanted what. Who were the ones that were going with our original proposal?" Only one raised their hand. "Hm. Only one... Not good."

The older male yawned. "So it's either higher status or all labs all the time." He glanced at Villanueva then looked at Minato for moment. "I think I'd prefer the higher status rather than becoming spooks."

"Who wanted the higher status?" One went up. "And the nonexistence?" One hand. "I see what you meant by split. So it seems I have to choose between the better of two negatives."

"Pick your poison." Enocente mused. "We could argue why we want to be nothing more than normal citizens."

"We don't have all the time in the world." Villanueva retorted. "We need to get to work as soon as possible."

Enocente chuckled dryly, grinning slightly. "Figured you'd say that."

Villanueva stared at everyone then close his eye, opting to think. Someone was about to speak, but was shushed by Enocente. Minuets went by and some began to wonder if the boy had fallen asleep, but again and again Enocente would shush them. It was getting to a pint where Minato was getting concerned. The boy's breaths got slower and slower, and less noticeable. If it wasn't for the movement under his eyelid here and there, and the occasional twitch, they would have thought he was dead. The baby in his arms was equally quite, but some noticed that there was something wrong with it.

"I've decided." Everyone jumped when the boy snapped his head up. "We do not wish to limited in where can go and if we can see if our work is producing any results. As such, we will not willingly put ourselves in a position where we can't see if we are helping you fight those things, or simply producing weapons to use on your fellow man."

Danzo stood, staring at Villanueva. "What are you trying to say?"

"Say what you want to say." Responded Villanueva.

"Are you suggesting we are planning to use you to make weapons?" He demanded, his anger rising.

"Wouldn't put it past you." Villanueva said honestly. "Our weapons, with slight adjustment, can be used against anything alive and as such, if we to work and live in labs as you suggested, you would have the ability to go through all our material and see what kills normal people."

"You will still be giving us reports. We will know what kills people."

"Not really." Enocente interrupted. "See, if our tests kill a normal person, we will say it failed, and if it failed to kill the infected we will say it failed; and if it was too dangerous to use at all, we will still say it failed." He noticed their expressions. "We are here to make ways to fight them and protect your people. The only time we will tell you how to make any of this yourself will be if it's safe to use."

"We don't like to take the chance that you will make weapons out of our labor."

Koharu was the one to break the silence. "I agree with them. We will not ask how you made it if it could harm normal people, and will only request that you inform us, in detail, about results that are only lethal to the infected or is safe to use."

Homura looked a bit startled. "You wish for them to have the higher status, or at least the normal citizenship they requested? Why?"

"It should be obvious. If we were to put them in a lab under guard they may grow suspicious and paranoid, believing that we are misleading them. They could believe that we are indeed making weapons out of their research and they could easily wipe us out. You should have realized this the moment they came in. They are prepared to kill every person in this room."

"If that is so, then why do you want to lay down to them?" Danzo said in disgust.

Koharu gave him a dirty look. "I'm not laying down to them. I'm merely doing my best to ensure they are allies. With them, we can beat those things and keep our village and its people safe." She looked at Villanueva and then bowed her head. "We know nothing of these things, but they do and I can see it in their eyes, they do not wish to see us killed by those things. They wish to help, who are we to refuse?"

Minato smiled, noticing the effect her words had on the boy. He was tensed and looked slightly shocked. "I agree. We need your help, and are willing to do out part to ensure our people are safe." Homura looked at the boy and the weary old man and nodded towards them. "I wish to have you all accepted into Konoha and have the status fitting for your role in our safety."

Villanueva was lost for words and Enocente looked relived, but probably because this meant they can leave soon. "Please, do not bow your heads. We both are doing our jobs: protecting those in need. And to be honest, we love our job." The two elders looked up and nodded. They looked at Villanueva.

"What say you, Villanueva? Will you accept the status we are offering?" She asked.

"I will not accept this!" Danzo snapped. "How do we know they are not just acting to get us to letting our guard down? They could be enemy spies!"

"Danzo." Minato spoke in a warning tone. "Both Koharu and Homura, two of the council, both believe they are doing this not because we are a powerful threat, but because we are people in need of help, and both have never let me down, including you, so I am incline to believe them."

Danzo gritted his teeth. "How will we ensure they are doing as they say?"

"They have already agreed to give us reports, and if something good happens I am sure they will inform me as soon as possible, right?" He got nods from the boy and older man. "They can be trusted, Danzo, give them a chance."

He nodded reluctantly. "Yes, Hokage."

With that the council was dismissed and everyone started to leave. Kakashi had a contemplative look, which perked Enocente's curiosity. Minato left, saying he was going to check on his wife. Villanueva seemed a bit out of it, but left without looking at anyone. Enocente lingered to chat a bit and soon left, deciding it high time to get their money transferred to the common currency, what ever the hell it was.

* * *

 **Minato.**

As soon as he opened the door, Kushina was questioning him. Having told her the day before, she had wondered who would have a child work on such dangerous experiments and wondered how the council will react to the deal. Minato was unprepared for the flurry of questions and tried to coax his wife to calm down while he took a seat on the couch.

"Will they stay? Are they going to help?" She herself had heard of the attacks on travelers and random towns.

"Dear, relax." He placed his hand on her swollen stomach, which proved to be enough. "It's okay. They got what they wanted and are going to do their best."

She sighed. "That Danzo. To think he would want to put a child under guard, as if he's a prisoner." Kushina was furious when she was told that Danzo wanted to treat them as prisoners. Granted they were willing to do so, it still irked her.

"He didn't get what he wanted, but I'm not sure how Villanueva's going to feel about the status though."

The woman looked at her husband. "What kind of status did you give?"

Minato looked sheepish. "Well, they wanted normal status, as did I, but the council thought otherwise. So they will have the same status as a respected family head, well Enocente at first then Villanueva. "

She looked at the window then leaned on Minato. "He doesn't want that?"

"No, but he seemed bothered when Homura and Koharu bowed their heads to him in thanks. It was strange. It was as if he's not used to being thanked for helping." He wrapped his arm around Kushina's shoulder. "I talked with him about accepting the baby even if the deal was to break."

"A baby?"

"Yeah, apparently a friend want them to watch over it here since things were dangerous back where they were from." Minato informed. "When I said he could stay, deal or no deal, he smiled. It was small, but it was a smile. Then the higher status was mentioned and then he went back to the blank stares and flat tone. I want to see him comfortable enough to open up. It reminds me of Kakashi, the way he seems to put the goal before anything else."

Kushina smiled and grabbed his hand, placing it on her belly. "This child is going to be so happy." Minato smiled. "I see why everyone likes you. You care for everyone, even people that aren't from our village."

"He's a child, Kushina, younger than some in the Academy. I don't really want to see him under a lot of stress and pressure."

"You can worry about that tomorrow, so let's have some lunch, okay?"

* * *

 **Villanueva.**

As nighttime approached, Enocente left to mingle with some of the locals, deciding to be the humble old man he looked like. Villanueva opted to stay at their home and watch over the baby. Personally, he was glad the baby didn't cry a lot. Only a few time did he wake and cry. He did notice that when he spoke to the infant he would calm down quickly. He ignored it, figuring he should be glad he was not high maintenance. Granted, a baby is high maintenance, but the point stands. He looked down at little Gaara, wondering why McFeely brought the baby to him. Why take him from his home? That made him wonder and regret not asking why the demon was placed inside him in the first place. Was it a desperate situation? Tradition? Or was it some sort of ticking time bomb? He didn't know and it bothered him. But looking down, the child's gaze looking back, Villanueva stopped worrying. If anything bad should came of him taking care of little Gaara, he will deal with it.

"Guess we're in this together." He said to the sleepy baby. He smiled down at him. "Gaara." The baby reached up and grabbed onto his hair. "Yeah, it's pretty long, huh? Do you even understand what hair is?" He watched in amusement as Gaara put some of the hair into his mouth. "Babies."

Days went by quickly as Villanueva worked with Minato to introduce himself to the other clans of Konoha. Then there was setting up more ideas for a compound, another thing Villanueva was against, but agreed to, and guards for the home, which was happening since he and Enocente were being made into a clan on equal standing as the Uchihas. Of course, Danzo was against it, but with the other council members not agreeing with him and Minato siding with them, he had no say in the matter. It was for the high status and for looks, but Minato wanted it to seem believable, and Villanueva was more than willing to come up with a convincing story. Of course, Villanueva wasn't feeling like acting the part, so they settled with them and some others, others being the people going to other villages for the same reason as Villanueva and Enocente, were never apart of any village or clan, which was true, and that they supplied help during war times, which wasn't true, and that since then they have been traveling around as nomads looking for work.

Which was true. Granted, he and Enocente only stayed in one place for nearly forty to sixty human years, which to them was barely any time at all, then moved on to another place looking for something to do. For work, so in a sense, it was true. The story claimed they became akin to mercenaries for hire, which was true, for Villanueva at least. He enjoyed doing even the simplest escort/guarding jobs, along with weapons, drug, people, exotic animal, whole and parts, and object smuggling. They proved entertaining. Someone, Villanueva couldn't remember who, suggested, due to the symbols Villanueva placed around his home, that they also acted as spiritual guides, something that made Villanueva uncomfortable.

For those that knew the truth, if felt a bit strange, but they got over it shockingly quick, by Villanueva's standards, but he wouldn't complain since he's getting what he wanted. So far, he's letting them do all the arrangements, only putting in his input when it was necessary. Minato had asked him how he felt, but Villanueva would only answer that they needed to start soon. It was always timing with the boy.

Sure enough, Villanueva, Enocente and little Gaara were introduced to the rest of Konoha as a new clan. They stood in the courtyard just in front of the house Villanueva and Enocente built. There were stone pathways that led to the house and a tool shed and around the fountain at the center. The rest was grass and flowers, one of the few things Villanueva insisted on. There was just one problem.

"Lord Hokage, what is their clan called?" A woman asked after Minato finished telling them the story they came up with. She was smiling kindly at the three.

Minato froze, just now realizing that he never thought of a name even when making the story. Had he realized during the story, he might have made one up last minuet, but he didn't. "Oh, um..."

"I will let you all know this was his idea to return to Konoha and become apart of it officially." Villanueva pointed at Enocente who jumped, having zoned out when Minato explained why they were never heard of before. "As such, with him going senile he didn't think this through."

"I'm not senile."

"Oh? Then why did our house burn down?"

"I forgot to turn the burner off." He got some looks. "What? It happens."

"So, since you got us into this mess, why don't you come up with name?"

"Excuse me." A man stepped forward. "Usually the name of the clan is the last name of the clan head, such as the Uchiha and Hyuga clans." He informed, hoping to help.

"And that's the problem." Villanueva sighed. "We don't have last names. We never knew our parents' last names, well, I didn't, but he did, I think. Then again, they were crazy and tried to kill him, so remembering their last names wasn't a priority."

"For someone who wants to keep everything in the past, you sure do like telling everyone else's business to everyone." Enocente complained.

"A clan without a name?" Someone said. Villanueva made a face and looked at Minato, which made him shift from one foot to another.

Villanueva looked at the courtyard they all were standing in and eyed the fountain. He walked towards it and pulled out a knife, gripping it in his left hand tightly. He slit his wrist and closed his eye. As the blood flowed, his breaths came out as smoke, as if the temperature got colder. He closed his fist and a light started to shine from it and he opened it, his blood turning into a shining white. The light got brighter, drawing everyone's attention. The light started to change shape and after a moment, he closed his hand on it and the light disappeared, leaving a staff with wrappings on it. He turned it around and unwrapped the cloth, revealing the silver metal and he held it out, the metal wings and spear tip started to glow. Minato stared as markings appeared on the cloth that were tied around the space between the base of the two wings and the base of the bladed tip. Villanueva opened his eye.

He twirled the staff and with a grunt he slammed the bottom of the staff into the fountain, making a hole in the center of the fountain. The markings turned green then the light shot down and into the hole. He pulled the staff out and the water drained into the hole rapidly. As he stepped back, the hole got larger and the fountain caved in. The soil that was exposed shifted, and something came out. Everyone stared in awe as the tree grew from the soil in under a minuet. The white tree stood above the two-story house and the white flowers that bloomed seemed to shine in the sunlight. Villanueva walked away, wrapping the staff back up and dispersing it. He stopped and looked at everyone from the doorstep of the house he built.

"It would seem the Silver Knights have returned." He chuckled dryly, ignoring some murmurs.

Enocente sighed. "That's that then. A clan of Silver Knights... way to be subtle V."

From then on, people would pass by the compound to look at the tree and the house that got some additions. The house had increased in size seemingly overnight. More rooms were added and the walls that outlined the main house had gotten taller and were thicker. Minato had asked and got a "just in case" answer from Villanueva. Then Enocente muttered about "Looking the part," so Minato let it go for the time being.

Some stories spread, but most were positive, but didn't sit well with Villanueva. Enocente didn't care though. A clan of Knights has joined Konoha, in hopes of ending a war they never knew was coming. Soldiers sent form the heavens to protect them. Old allies to the Leaf, and plenty of others still traveling, finding their way back. Minato tried to stop the spread, but Villanueva told him to let it go. The boy seemed convinced that they would spread rumors no matter what, and that they should be glad most are positive.

If they only knew that these Knights, as the full moon peers down upon them all, secretly pray for war.

* * *

 **And done. Over 12,000 words. Probably the longest chapter I've written so far.** **I would like to hear what you think, so leave a review, anything, even flames, as long as it's constructive. Feel free to PM me with questions.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Passion for belief.

 **Thank you Skylark27 for the favorite and follow.**

 **Quick question. Is it Shinobi? Nin? I heard it be referred to more than one and was wondering if there was an accurate one, or if it did not matter what I used as long as you understand what I mean.**

* * *

 **Villanueva.**

Days past quickly while Villanueva examined the seal on little Gaara. To be honest, this Suna place must be weak. The seal was only keeping the beast inside the body, that's it. There was nothing keeping it from directly affecting his mind when he gets older. Then again, the beast could be doing just that. Deciding to research into it, he found what was inside the baby. A Tailed Beast. One of nine and from the books, some villages has one. The strongest, the nine-tailed Fox, was in Konoha. He hummed thoughtfully. The tailed-beasts were fascinating. The books say they are demons that only cause death and destruction until they were all sealed. Surely there was a reason that they did what they did. Unfortunately there wasn't anything about them before they were sealed. He sighed and left, carefully wrapping his white cloak around himself and Gaara as he went to a remote location. He stopped at a river and set to work. He shut the book, throwing it to the side, realizing that he had to go for a more direct source.

Drawing markings in the ground he slowly focused his power into them. He removed several tattoos from his arms, allowing his max energy reserve to increase. Pulling out a white gem he siphoned some power from it, getting his power to nearly full capacity, then looked down at little Gaara. Placing down two the gem next to him, he attached a thread made from white fire to the gem and to Gaara, so that when he finishes the power from the gem will rush into him, healing any injuries and restoring the little amount of power he has to full capacity. Just in case the extraction actually harmed and or took any energy the vessel had, killing them. His energy levels were nearly full so he stood above the baby and whispered the chants. As he did, a symbol formed above Gaara, glowing. Appearing as if it it solidified, the symbol looked like glass.

Villanueva sighed, reaching down his hand went through the symbol, causing it to shine and then shatter, the remains of the light entering his arm, turning it into a smoky version of his arm, slightly transparent. His hand went down further and entered Gaara's body. Gaara squirmed at the feeling and whimpered. Villanueva groaned as he got hold of the Tailed beast, frowning at the feeling. It was just odd. Having taken a uncountable number of things out of people and things, including himself, this was one of the weird ones. He tugged and it came loose. Taking a breath, Villanueva gave one finale pull and he pulled out, what at first looked like a ball of energy, the demon inside of Gaara. Acting quickly, Villanueva tossed the condensed energy to the side, noticing that it was taking shape, the demon manifesting into a physical shape, he snatched up Gaara and the gem, jumping away. Looking down, the gem was doing its job, refilling Gaara's meager energy reserve. He split himself up, frowning when his bloodlust seeped out slowly, the emotional and mental restrains leaving as a result of his splitting. The two had emotions on their faces, the one holding Gaara was smiling lightly, while the other had a twisted grin on his face. They darted off to do their respective jobs while Villanueva turned to face the mass of sand.

 **"Yeah! I'm free!"**

Villanueva sighed. "Another idiot... wonderful." He turned to the river and jumped on top of the water, flicking his wrist and the water shot up and turned to ice, him on top. He tore open his left eye, the gem shining. "Okay... that's what you are... Shukaku!"

The Tailed Beast turned. He leaned down and sniffed him. **"You... you were the one that pulled me out. You smell like blood! How about we cause some destruction?"** He asked eagerly, just itching to kill someone.

Villanueva grinned, but caught himself. "As tempting as that is, I just want to ask about the other Tailed Beasts."

The grin, if it can be called that, fell. **"Why do you want to talk about those worthless bastards? They don't matter. Now, let's go kill someone!"** The grin was back, and it was clear it was mad, if anything. **"Come on! Let's fucking kill something!"**

 _He's vulgar. Great._ Villanueva glanced at him. "I'm curious. I'm residing in Konoha, where the Nine-Tailed Fox is. I wanted to know more than what the books say. What their names are, and what they were like before being sealed."

 **"Who gives a damn about before?"**

Villanueva sighed. "Worthless, fat idiot."

 **"What was that?! Keep talking, you little brat!"**

Villanueva raised his hand and electricity surged through his arm. "Yeah, sure." He tensed slightly when Shukaku shot a massive blast of air at him. He jumped into the water, but it was blown away. "That's gonna bruise." He muttered as he pulled himself from what was left of the river, most of the water having been blasted away.

Villanueva frowned and spent nearly an hour avoiding his attacks. At some point he started to use physical attacks, which would lead most to believe he was out of energy and could no longer use its abilities, but it could be a trick to get him to lower his guard. Then again, thinking clearly, the thing had an IQ of a cucumber and was only motivated by its desire for killing things. A sadist at best. But Villanueva would never get closer than he was, the thing was nasty. Not horrifying, just fat kind of nasty, like an old fat drunk he knew from the past. Villanueva pressed his hands together and pulled them apart, channeling electricity between the two. Shukaku raised his tail in a attempt to smash him, but Villanueva slammed his hands together and focused all the electricity into one hand then aimed at the base, rather as close to the base he can get, of Shukaku's tail. The attack shot out of his hand and the bolt hit the tail and after a quick moment of the electricity collecting in one spot it exploded, destroying a large chunk out of it. With a large chunk missing, the tail fell off due to its own wait. Shukaku yelled, his anger rising. He charged Villanueva and right in the middle of seven seals, all of which were connected by a line drawn in the soil.

Villanueva slit his wrist, ran over to Shukaku and flicked his blood onto the closest seal, making it glow as it activated, and since it's connected to the other seals they activated too, glowing brightly. With the seals arranged in a circle, the combined light shot up, consuming Shukaku, reminding Villanueva of a massive spotlight shooting into the sky. The light became so bright that Shukaku wasn't even visible anymore, it just looked like a column of white. He moved forward and placed his hands on one of the seals and the light faded. Looking up, there were glass stars above each seal, each with different sizes. He frowned and with a wave of his hand they all were gathered in one spot then fused together into one star that was bigger than his hand, the usual size it should be. He chuckled.

"I'm not sure if you should be called a demon. It would seem that only one of these seals was overkill for you." There was a faint glow, no doubt the type of energy that is common in this place, coming from it as a sign there was something inside. "It seems you are indeed the weakest Tailed Beast. How sad, you fat raccoon. You should loose some of that belly fat."

The energy flared, making the glow from the start flare like fire for a moment. "Haha." Villanueva turned to his two copies. The one with the smile set Gaara down gently. The two turned into black smoke, the Darkness no longer keeping a physical form for the personified emotions.

"Sorry, but I got to put him back." He carefully placed on hand on Gaara's chest and crushed the star in his other hand, transferring the spirit into Gaara's body, using his own body as a medium. The baby wailed as the seal was burned into his flesh, black flames coming from Villanueva's fingertips.

After the flames faded, a tattoo remained. It was a black star with a realistic eye in the center. The star had two snakes circling it, both around the same size and were extremely detailed, even their heads, which showed that both snakes were biting into their own tails, making a circle. The first was circling the star, its head closer to Gaara's neck, while the other was circling the last snake, its head was on the bottom, closer to Gaara's stomach. Separating the two snakes were symbols that seemed to move when not looked at fully. Reaching down, Villanueva pressed his finger into the eye, and the skin shifted, the eye closing.

"I know, I know." He spoke to Gaara soothingly while using his power to at least numb the pain and didn't stop until he stopped crying, which took what felt like hours. Soon only whimpers sounded and Villanueva made the trip back to Konoha, not surprised that his leaving and arrival went unnoticed.

If he was going to stay, things needed to change.

* * *

 **Minato.**

With paperwork no longer as big as a mountain, Minato was enjoying some time with his wife, Kushina, and their unborn child. As they just talked and thought of names and varies other topics, Minato tried to subtly include Kakashi in their conversations about the baby. Unfortunately he was able to expertly talk them into a different topic quickly. It was when a knock sounded did they stop.

Minato got up and opened the door and smiled. "I didn't expect you to be coming by. Come in."

Villanueva walked in with Gaara in his hands, smiling. "You must be Kushina."

She smiled from her seat n the couch. "Hi, it's so great to finally meet you. Is that Gaara?"

"Yes, it is."

Minato smiled. "He's bigger than I remember."

Villanueva's smile got bigger. "To that I am glad. I was wondering if he might be sick and was going to bring him to the hospital."

Kakashi lingered just off to the side, watching Villanueva. "So what brings you here today?" Minato asked.

"I needed to ask for a favor. I'm going to be leaving for a few days and was wondering if you would watch him." He said, his tone calm.

"What about Enocente?" Villanueva gave Minato a look and the man chuckled. "He can't be that bad."

"The guy had a kid, but still doesn't know how to change a diaper." Villanueva deadpanned. "Besides, he's too distracted by his thoughts."

Minato considered this when he got an idea. "I might not be here all the time, but Kushina and Kakashi will."

Said person stepped forward. "Sensei, I have missions."

"Your mission is to protect Kushina, and as of right now, you aren't allowed to do anything or leave unless Kushina needs you to get groceries." Before Kakashi could argue Minato continued. "Now that Gaara is going to stay with us for a bit you gotta take care of him too."

"And it will be good practice for you two." Villanueva added with a grin. Kakashi glared at him, but the boy ignored it as he gave Gaara to Kushina.

Minato grinned. "Well, I guess I should go to the office to see if anything is needed." The man made a quick get away.

Kakashi was about to run after his teacher when Villanueva pressed a piece of paper in his hands. "This is what you need to know."

"There isn't a lot on it." Kakashi stated.

"It's a baby, not some royal, high maintenance prince that's picky about who does what and how every little thing be prepared to his liking."

"That was very specific."

Villanueva ignored him again. "Enocente will bring baby food later. Bye, I have places to go, people to yell at." He left out the door, wrapping his white cloak around himself as he hurried down the street.

Kakashi glared at the boy. He sighed and shut the door. The paper had the usual time he gets fed and what amount and a reminder to burp him, followed by a warning that he should have a towel on his shoulder while burping since he can spit. Times for a naps and something about talking to him when he gets fussy or cries for any reason. It was rather basic, but he wasn't happy about it. He knew Minato meant well, but what happened to Obito and the failed promise to protect Rin couldn't be helped with taking care of a pregnant woman and now a baby. As he sat down next to Kushina and held Gaara after he was offered, he stared at the baby thoughtfully. He watched as the baby reached up for him and Kakashi lightly poked his tiny hand, only to have Gaara grab a finger and pull it down, trying to seemingly eat it. The boy pulled his finger away and stared down at the baby suspiciously while Kushina laughed at his reaction. His thoughts traveled to Villanueva, someone just out of place. Then there was his eye, it was just piercing.

Kakashi froze as he just realized something. _Was he wearing... armor?_

* * *

 **Yagura.**

The woman was glaring at the Mizukage, wanting to rip the man apart as he threatened her daughter. The woman was being held in place by a child no less, but, despite her maternal instinct telling her to cut down everyone that dares to harm her child, she could not bring herself to harm an actual child, ninja killer or not. Yagura figured this out quickly, since he knew she was stronger than him in the physical strength sense. His Jutsu was more than enough, but she was better with he brute strength, the several men with their faces smashed in were proof of that. She tried to pull and looked ready to hit him, but instead tried to calm herself.

"We had only intended to help you! Why are you doing this?" Her daughter snapped.

"We couldn't come to a deal, so we didn't want to risk you coming back for revenge."

"That's bullshit! You could at least come up with better excuse than that."

"And you could have realized that we have a reputation." He retorted.

She tried to pull away, but the man's grip on her hair kept her from doing so. "If you don't let us go, our employer will not hesitate to level your village and all those that follow you." She growled.

The Mizukage scoffed. "I'm trembling." He taunted.

"Listen to her!" The woman shouted. "She speaks the truth!"

"Enough, or I will feed you to the worms, alive!"

Two men came up to him, panting. "Lord Mizukage, there are more intruders."

"Where?" He asked.

"They came in from all directions, all at once. They killed all our guards posted at our borders." He said.

"Their numbers?" He let go of the girl's hair and started to walk away. "Yagura, Kill them."

"Yes, Mizukage." He looked at the woman in his grasps.

"You don't have to do this, you know." She was eerily calm. "If you help us, we can ensure you won't fall with the rest of them, at least."

"I can't. No matter what, he is my leader."

A faint explosion made them tense. She chuckled. "Too late."

Several men landed next to them. "They're here! They wiped out everyone that engaged them!"

As they said that, a metal ball landed between them and smoke sprayed out and they were all consumed in it. Movement made them all tense. Someone grabbed a man and his yells sounded before it was silenced abruptly. The men formed a defensive line around the Mizukage. A blade sliced open a man's neck while another was pulled back into the smoke. Several were tugged away again as the smoked cleared. Everyone stared at the boy, who had several dead men at his feet. Villanueva looked at the remaining men.

He frowned, reaching up to undo the buckle that held his cloak in place. As it dropped it revealed the armor and weapons underneath as he rolled his shoulders, shaking the stiffness from his body. _Six guards left, the Kage? A boy and those two idiots._ He closed and opened his hands, getting their movement back.

He leaped up and tossed two knives at them and nailed two in the chest and drew his sword as he landed. He swung the sword at the man that tried to charge him. The shinobi managed to stop the swing, but with a twist the tip of the sword caught his neck and as he pulled away, Villanueva made sure to jam the sword in deeper. The other shinobi threw a kunai at him and it hit his armor, falling to the ground with the tip dented. He turned and slashed the man across the chest and as the rest of the shinobi charged him, he slashed him again up his chest, tossing the sword in the air in the same motion, and pulled the two tomahawks off his back and threw them, nailing one in the face while the other in the shoulder. The sword landed in the ground, and with a blank stare, Villanueva tore it free and approached the last man that was still standing. Holding the sword in his left hand he grabbed the tomahawk and gripped it tightly, looking the man in the eye. Tearing out the tomahawk and quickly slashed the man across the chest, silently watching him fall to the ground. He looked up, sighing.

"You really like making this hard for me don't you? I, we, want to help and you just act upon your selfish, impulsive, primal desires." He glared at the Mizukage.

The woman lightly tugged, getting Yagura to look at him. "Let me go to my daughter, please." He was silent then let go, and she quickly moved to the girl. "Laurie, are you okay?"

"Yes, mom, really." She replied.

"Kill this brat!"

Villanueva looked around. "There's no one left. You're alone and have nothing that can harm me."

"You fool, I have my Jinchuriki."

He put the tomahawk back to its place on his back. "Okay, I have no real clue what that is. But let me guess, does it have something to do with a Tailed Beast? Which one was this one?" Villanueva wiped the blood off his sword with his fingers, flicking the excess blood onto the ground.

He smirked. "The Three-Tails."

"Hm, so that means it's a bit stronger than Shukaku. My point stands." He sheathed the sword, and pulled something out. Aiming up, he shot the flare in the air and the white light split into smaller balls of light that shot off in every direction. Soon a group of Nightwalkers arrived, all wielding varies weapons. "Now, shall we end this without further bloodshed? I don't want to stain my clothes."

Yagura stepped forward, preparing to use his Jutsu, when Villanueva's pale eye met his pink ones. He was silent as they stared then he did something unexpected. He smiled. "Of course your would do that." The woman sighed.

"So, how you doing, squirt? Well, minus the fact that a group of trained people were just killed in seconds right in front of you." He had a carefree air about him and it kinda unsettled everyone.

"Kill him!"

Villanueva made a face, glancing between the man and boy. Slowly it dawned on him. "The kid? You are telling the kid to kill me?" Yagura thought he was going to laugh, but was proven wrong when a dark look came across his face. He reached up and tore open his left eye, the gem shined as he looked at the boy's soul and saw something partially mixed in. He realized that it was the Tailed Beast, and he was not happy.

"Care to explain? Why would you put something like that inside of a child? No, better yet, why have the boy kill? Sure, they train to kill, I understand, but why so early?" His questions were surprising to Yagura. "Are you that pathetic? Why a child? If you are strong enough to become the Mizukage then surely you are strong enough to handle it?" His anger slowly came to the surface.

The woman slowly raised her hands. "Father Villanueva, let's just go. He won't pursue if it means his death."

He sighed and turned. "I'm afraid he pissed me off." The two stiffened. "So I'm afraid this place is going to be leveled." He said a smirk on his face.

The Mizukage glared at him. Villanueva slowly drew his sword in preparation to fight. "Now, kill this damn brat already!" He turned to Yagura and his anger flared beyond what Yagura had seen or felt when the man saw that the two were relatively unharmed. "You haven't killed them yet?! You worthless brat!"

Walking silently, Villanueva pulled a knife from one of the dead shinobi and dug his free hand into his pocket, pulling out some powder. The man turned and Villanueva blew the powder into his face, making him shout. He wiped his eyes like crazy. Villanueva watched and got a satisfied look when he groaned in pain as the powder, which wasn't all that different from salt acid, and the effects were apparent. His hands and the area around his eyes were melting, his eyes no doubt melted to a mush. Blood mixed with the melted flesh poured down his face as he fell to his knees. After growing tired of the man's groans of pain, Villanueva stabbed him in the side of the throat and with a grunt, he dragged it to the other side, opening his throat wide open. The man fell and a puddle of blood formed.

"General." A Nightwalker with a white scarf stepped up. "Bring Anubis. I don't want anything left standing.

"At once, Father."

He turned to Yagura who looked a bit apprehensive. "The good news is that you hesitated and allowed him to die. If you had acted, I would have been forced to kill you. I know I may not be the best person you have met based on this first impression, but it was not my intention to do that in front of you." He retrieved his weapons and then put on his cloak. "For that, I'm sorry."

The young boy stared in confusion. Villanueva couldn't have been that much older, but acted differently. His armor was fascinating, if he was to honest. The shoulder guards were shaped to look like owl heads, under that were metal bands with a skull design sticking out, and oddly, Yagura got the feeling as if it wasn't normal. It stuck out like some sort of pressure plat he was trained to spot. Then on his bracers was a similar skull right behind the wrist. He wore simple shine guards. The armor covering his upper torso covering his stomach as well as his back had a very surreal design. Right below his neck there was a dragon head that faced outwards, looking at him and its body was serpent-like, but as he looked down it's body, right in the middle of the body, there were two human arms spread wide, reaching to either side. The right hand was holding a heart and the other hand holding a skull with sharp teeth Then finally the bottom of the creature, it was a double headed snake. The detail put into it was beyond disturbing and was also... Yagura's inexperienced mind couldn't place it, but there was something about it.

The woman was speaking, but Yagura was busy taking in the boy's appearance. Villanueva sighed and walked towards him. They stared at each other. "Do you really have a Tailed Beast inside you?"

Yagura stared at the gentle expression, unsure of what to make of it. "Yes."

He nodded and then knelt down slightly, placing a hand on Yagura's chest, taking the boy by surprise. Before he could protest a warm feeling spread through his body, unaware of flaming threads coming from his hands. The flames were rather normal flames, but could not be seen by the untrained eye and worked on more physical things like nerves and the such. Villanueva waited until the boy seemed to relax and then added a single black, fiery thread into his body. Silence ensued then Villanueva stepped back, Yagura unintentionally leaning forward, trying to reconnect with the warm feeling again.

"Isobu." Yagura jumped. "That is the Tailed Beast's name, yes?"

Yagura nodded without saying anything. _**"What are you doing, Yagura?"**_ Isobu, stirred by Villanueva's intrusion, rumbled from within his mind.

"I see. As I said, I may not seem like a good person, but I only did that because they were in trouble. Why did the Mizukage refuse?" Villanueva stared at him, his eye revealing nothing, but his tone soft.

"He didn't want to accept their help. He believed that if those things came here we could defeat them." Yagura answered, finding Villanueva's stare a bit uncomfortable yet oddly comforting at the same time. It was strange. _What is this, Isobu?_ He asked with his thoughts.

 ** _"I don't know, but I have some ideas."_** He replied from within his mind.

"For the sake of his pride and reputation he refused to helped when he should have known that they couldn't win. Foolish." He sighed. "Listen, I am taking care of a a baby that has... he has the Tailed Beast Shukaku inside of him." Isobu reacted unexpectedly at the mention of the name. "We're in Konoha, the Village hidden in the Leaves. I want to offer you a home. I have plenty of room back at the compound."

 _Is this a trick?_ Yagura wondered. Isobu wasn't sure and his lack of response was not helping. "Why? Why are you trusting me? I could kill you to avenge my Kage."

"I trust you because you don't want to do this, at least not for someone you don't care for. I could tell as soon as you let her go to her daughter." He said softly, taking a step closer. "There's a part of you that wanted to listen to your leader and kill, but there is another part. A part that I never want to see get neglected. The child you are doesn't want this. You may want to be shinobi or whatever, but this wasn't what you had in mind, did you?"

Yagura stared as a caring look slowly came over Villanueva's face and the soft gentleness was seen in his eye. He didn't say anything. "Will you come with us? You can start again. I will teach you everything you couldn't be taught here by these... people. You will only ever need to fight to protect yourself or those you care about. But no matter what, I promise you can live the rest of your childhood in peace. You can be happy."

"Why do you care? What do you gain from- you want to use me?" He took a step back, but Villanueva looked hurt.

"I only want to give you what I never had. I want to give you a chance to live as you want." Villanueva held out his hand. Yagura stared, his eyes wide. He looked away, letting his hand fall to his side. "I see." He turned and walked away. "Form up. we're leaving, and I am not waiting any longer now that Anubis is coming."

Villanueva walked off without looking back, wrapping his cloak around himself. Yagura watched as he left. Withing minuets he was helping the remaining shinobi evacuate the citizens to shelters. As they did this dark clouds loomed overhead, which went unnoticed. As they did this fain rumbling sounded. Black clouds swirled above them and something darted down, firing balls of flame down on them. The things had metal wings and fire coming from its rear darting across the sky. When they fired it sounded as if there was a massive thunderstorm. It stopped over them and hovered before firing down on them, disregarding the fact that there was women and children. Just when it seemed they would all be killed a bolt of lighting hit it, destroying it.

Several ships, all black with glowing markings all over came from the mist and fired upon the other ships. The bigger black ships opened their bay doors and let several dozen fighters out that started to fight the white, winged fighters. The black fighters, along with the ships were round like a cylinder near the rear, but became pointed at the front. Unfortunately for the citizens and ninja from the village, they did not know what the flying 'creatures' were and could only watch in shocking awe as they lit up the sky with their dogfights. Yagura yelled for them to keep moving to a shelter as the shinobi watched the fighters blow each other up.

"Flight leaders, get all squads off the ground now. We have heavy inbound." A voice sounded over the explosions.

A swarm of the winged fighters flooded the air as the black ships kept moving over the village. One of the winged fighters got up to a ship and fired on the bridge and was followed by two others. As they shot up the bridge, the black ship let all of its fighters out along with troop transport ships. The ship's bridge exploded, causing it to slowly fall to the ground. The pilots cheered and one of the black fighters slammed into them, destroying them and continued to fly unhindered. Several transport ships landed, letting off the Nightwalkers and they quickly swarmed the village. The Cross fighters kept up their attack, but were being destroyed left and right, and yet it would seem they cared nothing for it.

Yagura watched as everything was destroyed and the Nightwalkers run around. They didn't pay him or anyone any glance or sign of acknowledgment. He ran to do one last check and found a little girl. Carefully assuring her he's keep her safe, he picked her up and made his way to one of the shelters. He stopped when he spotted a Nightwalker holding a Cross soldier by the throat, choking him. The man struggled to get air as his throat was crushed. With a grunt the Nightwalker killed the man, dropping him and walking off. Yagura made his way through the streets and going through shortcuts. He hid in an alleyway when he saw those men with the same symbol on their uniform as the markings that matched the man that the Nightwalker killed. He watched as he looked around. Yagura got ready to attack when something wrapped around the man's leg and pulled hard enough to pull his foot our from under him and drag him into a ruined house. His screams sounded, as did a loud slurping sound.

"W-what happened to him?" The little girl asked in fear.

"I don't know." He answered. _What was that? A tentacle?_

Loud booms and lighting flashing across the sky made Yagura look up into the flurry of projectiles the two sides were firing at each other and saw a mass of black. From what he could see it looked like black smoke, but something was moving within it. Suddenly all the fighters stopped firing and moved away from the growing mass and it soon became apparent as to why they moved. He watched as the mass of Darkness fell, the black smoke coming off it more visible, and slammed into the round, sending a wave of black smoke in all directions and, for a brief, brief moment, all light was sucked into the mass. As the smoke cleared Yagura jumped to a rooftop with the girl and his eyes went wide as he looked upon a large giant. It looked like a man with no reproductive organs and no face. Its skin was black and it gave a deep rumble as it stood, making the ground shake. Yagura jumped from the roof and came face to face with a Nightwalker.

They stared as did the Nightwalker. It gave off a low growl and moved around them, jogging towards another battlefield. Yagura carefully slid into a ruined building, watching for anyone. It was getting eerily quite. A growl made him regret his thoughts. He glanced out and saw what looked like a Cross soldier, but something was off as it wobbled past them. They both waited as he gave off a snarl. A fleshy hand grabbed onto the door frame and pulled itself forward, revealing its deformed body. Its back had a large hump that had several tentacles coming out, lightly wrapping around its body. Its face was covered in slime and looked to be falling off. As it entered, a third leg came into view, sharp talons tapping against the floor. Drool dripped from its maw as it approached them. Yagura froze as it looked at him with hungry, puss colored eyes. Fear gripping his body. He managed to shake it off and quickly used his Jutsu on it.

The creature was thrown back, multiple wounds bleeding. Yagura took a step towards it and took out his Bo staff. In a flash it shot up and slashed him across the chest with its claws and growled loudly. "S-stay back!" He ordered the girl and pushed himself up.

The creature licked the blood off its claws and moaned, the noise coming out as a strangled squeak. The girl whimpered, tears sliding down her cheeks as fear gripped them. Yagura was ready to fight the thing, if only to save one child. He could have sworn that Isobu chuckled. The noise stopped when its head was snapped around violently. Villanueva growled like an animal as he crushed its head in his hands, tearing it off and throwing it at the wall.

"So, you could defeat them if they came, right?" He said. Two Nightwalkers came up behind him. "Take the girl to the others then report back to me." The two darted off. "Let me see that wound." Yagura complied and Villanueva raised his hand, a beautiful light coming from his hand and shined on the wound, making it close. The blood evaporated and all that was left was a tear in his clothes. The light made his skin feel warm in a pleasant way, as if the sun was shining on it.

"I'm going to ask once more." Villanueva spoke up as he looked at the sky. "Will you come with us?"

Yagura looked down. "What will become of them?"

"We will do what we can, but we can not do everything. It will all depend on them to restore themselves." He answered.

The boy looked at him. "So, who was this Jinchuriki you were raising?" He asked, curiosity eating at him.

"His name is Gaara, and is only a baby, but I see no other person to put that Tailed Beast in I'm afraid." He looked at the other boy.

"I don't want to abandon my people."

"You won't." Villanueva retorted quickly. "I stand by what I said. You can live free from the fate of being a vessel to a Tailed Beast and when you get older, just maybe, you will be strong enough to help your people rebuild, to make this place better."

Yagura looked into the pale eye. There was no sign of deceit, and for a reason he couldn't think of, he felt the compulsion to listen obediently. "Better." He whispered. His pink eyes found the pale one filled with something unreadable. What was it?

 _ **"Love."**_ Isobu's voice rumbled. **_"It's a caring that rivals a mother's. Something even I have not seen in years."_**

Villanueva faced him, his eye piercing. If he left, some might believe he deserted them, or that he was taken so the Tailed Beast can be extracted and used against them. his heart raced at the idea of being a traitor to his people. Even if they looked at him differently, even though they feared him, it hurt to think that he betrayed everyone. But if he came back stronger, bring them back from this disaster, and show them the way back to their former glory without the need for such brutal ways. Maybe he can come back as their hero. It seemed right somehow. If he does leave, he'll have to get stronger, for them.

"I'll come with you."

Villanueva slouched. "Thank God." They both ran out of the Village as the fighters seemed to disappear from the sky. "It would seem we've driven them off. Anubis is here."

A loud rumble made Yagura look to the mist, his eyes focusing on a massive beast moving towards them. Its mouth opened and golden light shot out right over their heads. Villanueva watched as it hit the village, the resulting explosion sent Yagura flying back into Villanueva who had only staggered. His head hit the metal armor and his vision darkened. He felt arms gently pick him up and he could hear a voice just out of focus. It was comforting.

Feeling safe on the one-sided massacre, Yagura allowed himself to fall unconscious.

* * *

 **Villanueva.**

The boy sighed as Yagura was knocked out from hitting his head against the armor he wore. Glancing up at the ship, he watched as the heavy doors on the bottom of the ship shut, concealing the weapon. He looked back and saw the village consumed in fire. He looked at the boy in his arms and felt himself wanting nothing more than to peer inside his head and take away all the memories of the "traditions" of the village. He was no expert, but Villanueva heard of how they graduate by killing each other. He turned and walked away from the destroyed village while a Nightwalker ran to him.

"Anubis did a scan of the village and there is no sign of the infection after the blast." He reported.

Looking at the ship one last time, Villanueva frowned. "I wonder if I should scrap it. Take Anubis back to HQ and have it refueled. Go to Sector 78-9002 for an emergency purge."

"At once, Father."

Villanueva didn't spare a glance to the village as he turned to make to long trip back to Konoha. Granted he could run the whole way, it would still take a while. He removed his shoulder guard so that when he put Yagura over his shoulder it wouldn't give him a nasty bruise as he started to run. Putting what consequences may come to the back of his mind. Villanueva really hoped this would work. Although, explaining that he had two Jinchuriki under the same roof might be a little hard to explain, even though Minato is an understanding and kind man. Well, he'll deal with it when he needs to and not a moment sooner.

He wondered if Gaara was doing okay. Kakashi didn't seem all that happy when he left.

* * *

 **Kakashi.**

As Gaara happily held Kushina's fingers a certain boy was more than a little disgusted. Enocente came by a few times to make sure everything was going okay with their supplies of baby food a diapers. Which Kakashi had the unfortunate luck of learning how to change diapers. Gaara didn't cry like he expected, but when he did it took forever to get him to stop and the speaking to it didn't help all that much. He was getting close to yelling at it, even though he knew it wouldn't help. Kushina and Minato teased him while Minato joked that taking care of the baby was testing his patience. Kakashi was failing that test, he was sure.

Throwing the diaper away Kakashi gagged loudly. "I can't believe how something so small could make such a horrid smell."

"It is poop, Kakashi." Kushina said with a smile. "You'll get used to it, especially when my baby comes."

The boy groaned, not wanting to be reminded of that fact. "After this, I don't want anything to do with babies, ever." He sighed.

"You never know, Kakashi. Give it some time, you never know." Kakashi glared at her, but she laughed at him.

The door opened and Minato and Villanueva walked in, chatting casually. Kakashi rushed Villanueva and grabbed him by the shoulders, glaring at him. "Hello, Kakashi. How are you today?" He smiled, completely ignoring the anger coming off him. Villanueva was dressed in the usually sleeveless white tunic, but without any really detail.

"How was the trip?" Kushina asked.

"Fine, though we couldn't establish a lab their. We will have two more additions to our clan." The word 'clan' was said oddly. Clearly he was still uncomfortable with the thought of being apart of a clan.

She nodded. "That's a shame, but considering their reputation it isn't that big of a surprise."

"How was Gaara?" Villanueva asked as he carefully picked up the baby.

"He was wonderful." Minato answered with a smile.

Kakashi glared. "You weren't here half the time."

Minato raised his hands. "I had paperwork to do and couldn't waste much time."

"He kept crying and talking to it didn't help." Kakashi grumbled as he sat down, relived the baby wasn't going to be there any longer. If it was this bad for just a few days, he dreaded the arrival of Minato's kid and the time he was going to have to watch it.

"Did you speak softly? He likes that." He smiled down at the baby. "Hey there, little guy. Did you have fun?" His tone was gentle and everything else from his posture and look on his face suggested nothing but genuine care for the baby. If it wasn't for his age, they would have guessed he had kids before and was more experienced. "Did you give them trouble for me?" Gaara smiled and reached for him. "Good boy."

Kakashi glared, feeling that he had only done this to irritate him. He had no real proof, but wasn't going to put it past Villanueva. "Well, is there anything else we can help you with?" Minato asked.

"No, I think I'm good for now. So, that being said, have a good day." He turned and left, ignoring the look he was getting from Kakashi. "I wonder if Gaara will help your kid cause mischief when they're older?"

"Sensei, you can't let them anywhere near each other." He said urgently.

Minato chuckled, a smile in place. "He wasn't that bad."

"He was." A smiling Villanueva shut the door, looking forward to the next few years.

Even if those years will be splattered with blood.

* * *

 **Yagura.**

He had woken up when the sun was barely rising, but didn't move when he noticed bandages on his head and a few patches here and there. He was sore in plenty of places, but has he moved his limbs the soreness went away. Most likely he was just stiff from being out for a long time, which led to him wondering how long exactly he was out. Carefully pulling the fluffy blanket off himself he pulled himself from the bed, noting that he was in a pair of white silk briefs. He didn't own anything like that, so he had been stripped, and since he didn't really smell bad, someone bathed him while he was unconscious or he was only out for a short time. He didn't really care which, unless it was a woman bathing him, which would be embarrassing. If it was a man then it wasn't as bad since they had the same parts, but there would definitely be some sort of embarrassment.

His bare feet moved quickly and silently across the wood floors, the occasional creak of the wood being the only sound. As he entered the hall he noticed that there were plenty of rooms, but with a quick glance, they were all empty, so not a lot of people lived there. Finding a set of stairs, He carefully went down them, seeing that there was a single light on down the hall. As he made his way down it he could hear talking. The voice was very soft and what it was saying couldn't be heard clearly, so he moved a bit closer so he tell who it was. If it was Villanueva then he would approach, if not, then he'd return to his room. peering into the living room, he saw Villanueva, smile on his face, and baby in his arms. He was speaking softly to it, the baby reaching up to him consistently, but with its small arms, it could only reach his hair that went past his shoulders. The baby would tug on it, but Villanueva merely chuckled at the action, seemingly used to it already.

A strange clench in his chest made him step back. He rubbed the spot, unsure how to make it better. _What is this?_ Isobu rumbled within Yagura's mind, probably waking up from one of his naps.

"It's good to see you awake." Villanueva's voice broke Yagura out of his complicated thoughts. The boy was smiling at him, his eye less piercing than before. "Come have a seat."

Yagura moved and sat down and looked at the baby. He carefully watched the two for a bit, wanting to just observe. "Is that the baby you were talking about?"

The boy smiled. "Yup, this is Gaara. It breaks my heart t see something so small and so innocent have a homicidal, insane, bloodthirsty raccoon inside it."

"Who put it inside him?"

"Who is the leader for Sun? That village in the desert." Villanueva asked, genuinely curious.

Yagura blinked, not expecting a question as his answer. "The Kazekage. So you're saying he put that inside Gaara?" He looked down at the baby.

"Most likely. I had no clue. Who knew I would probably piss off a Kage right after getting rid of one." He chuckled dryly, looking less than amused. "So, how were things back in the village? How were you treated?"

Caught off guard again by the gentleness in the boy's voice, Yagura stared. "I-I was treated fine. Just some stares here and there, but I had some friends."

"Are you sure they didn't get close because they were ordered?" Villanueva asked, looking down at Gaara grimly. "My books say that to ensure the Jinchuriki stay loyal to its respective village, the leaders try to establish connections. Usually the vessels are related to the Kage or have family there. What about you? Parents? Brothers or sisters?"

Yagura shook his head, not looking too bothered by it, unlike Villanueva. "I don't know who my parents are, and I don't have any siblings, as far as I know." He answered truthfully. "I guess you could say that my friends were my family."

"I wonder if they were introduced to you at a young age so that even when they learned you had a Tailed Beast inside you they wouldn't think any different. As opposed to some that lived a bit and were told of it and were tasked to be your friends."

"How could you tell?" Yagura asked, suddenly finding himself shrinking under the analyzing gaze.

"They might disagree with your desires to leave the village to explore, to act against your Kage's orders, they might act differently when you aren't around and end conversations they were having with each other abruptly as you approach." He listed, his tone suggesting something similar happened to him. Yagura felt that way, that is.

"Oh." He looked down, thinking. Did his friends do any of those. "Even if they were ordered, they're still my friends."

"I see. So you don't know of any relatives?" Yagura shook his head. "I see." He looked down, his eye now hidden from view. Yagura was tempted to go sit on Villanueva's right side so he can see his eye. It was the only thing that showed a lot of emotion. "How do you feel?"

"A little sore." He looked down at the patches questionably.

"Oh, you can take those off. Just some swelling and bruises, so when I applied ice I didn't want it coming into direct contact with your skin." Villanueva glanced his way then looked at the dozing Gaara. "Wait here, I need to put him in his crib." He got up and left quickly, barely making a sound, almost better than Yagura.

 ** _"So you're alive."_** Isobu spoke. **_"I thought you were done for a second. Everything got dark for a bit."_** He informed in his usual tired tone.

 _What am I doing here?_ He thought to Isobu. _Why did I go with him and why didn't I ask if my friends could come?_

Isobu hummed. **_"I would guess it has to do with him having and offering something that you didn't get like you were supposed to."_**

 _What?_ Yagura thought again, glancing at the stairs.

 ** _"You can't think of it? Out of everything you know you never experienced, you can't think of anything from how he acts?"_** Isobu asked, almost in a mocking way.

Villanueva came down, smiling lightly. "You look constipated. Thinking about something?"

"Where are my clothes?" He asked quickly.

The boy chuckled. "Well, that shirt was ruined, but everything else was fine. Should be dry by now." Yagura nodded. "Tomorrow I want to spar, to see what you know and what you need to improve on."

"Okay." Yagura answered, then looked down, smiling to himself. _I asked you why you were so trusting, and here I am trusting you like I knew you all my life._

 ** _"You should have figured it out by now."_** Isobu rumbled, slightly irritated.

Villanueva cleared his throat. "Would you like something to eat?" Yagura wasn't sure what Isobu was getting at, but he found himself smiling as he nodded. The food that was prepared wasn't anything special, but it smelled delicious.

"So, you gonna eat in your underwear, or are you gonna at least put on some pants?"

* * *

 **Enocente.**

Quietly watching several people argue with a grin. The woman was yelling at the man about chasing, what Enocente would call, "Jail bait" and was more than willing to let everyone know. She slapped him and he called her a worthless whore. To be honest, Enocente wasn't sure if "Whore" was even a word used here. He cheered he on, telling her that he had no right to day anything since he's stoop so low to cheat on her because she isn't young enough, and that the other girl was sexier. And the woman got all _Telemundo._

His fun was ruined when some man came and broke up the fight. "Aw." He turned and walked off to find some more drama.

"I thought you would act more mature." Kakashi said, watching the older man sigh.

"Is it because I'm old? Listen, kid, just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm some wise, seen it all, done it all." He looked at him. "It just means that I lived longer than most." Kakashi nodded, ready to leave. "I just happen to enjoy drama and causing some drama."

Kakashi left, leaving the older man to wonder, looking fro some drama to make worse. As it would happen, someone was watching him, someone that has no intention on letting him or Villanueva simply be a part of the village. Even if the Hokage agreed, Danzo did not, so he was having his ROOT follow them. It would be easy, seeing as the older man was completely at ease.

"Hello." Enocente purred. The ROOT member froze, still looking at Enocente down by a bar. "It's not nice to stalk people."

He turned slowly, meeting the lusty gaze of the old man. "A clone?"

"In a sense." He snapped his fingers and the clone burst into flames, startling several people, but oddly it didn't set anything on fire, nor did it leave any trace, as if it was not real. "Now, how about we go for a stroll?"

Enocente led the man behind several buildings and into a alleyway. The man was trying to think of the best way to get away. Old or not, the man behind him wasn't as carefree his normal look would suggest. Pain shot though his body as something went into his shoulder. He felt his vision fade and he fell to the ground. Enocente pulled the needle out and hoisted the man up, holding him as one would a drunk person and made his way back home.

 _How nice of Danzo to provide test subjects._ Enocente thought with a mad grin.

* * *

 **Yagura.**

Stepping under the spray of the shower, Yagura sighed as the hot water hit him. He liked hot showers. They felt nice and he enjoyed the feeling of all the dirt and grime of the day. For the moment, he was relishing in the feel of the water, mainly since it felt like a long time since he had a hot shower. Remembering that he saw a bathtub in on the other side of the room, he wondered if he should take one soon, just to relax.

A knock sounded and the door opened slightly. "Are you in?" Villanueva asked.

"Yeah." He called back.

Villanueva stepped in and placed some clothes next to the towel. "They're gonna be a bit big, but that should be fine for sleepwear." He left without another word, shutting the door, trapping the heat inside.

Yagura put his head under the water for a bit then decided to actually wash. Satisfied, now feeling squeaky clean, Yagura stepped out and grabbed the towel. A loud bang and clatter downstairs made him jump. Some yelling made him tense. Forgetting to dry properly, Yagura threw on the clothes and quickly went downstairs, only to see and old man and a man who seemed out of it.

"You really know how to make an entrance, you know that?" Villanueva said with a sigh. "Who is that, anyway?"

"A friend?" He tried.

"Whatever, old man. Just throw him somewhere." The sound of Gaara's cries made his scowl at Enocente. "Great. See what you did?" He sighed and walked past Yagura and went up the stairs, his annoyed mumbles making Enocente roll his eyes.

Yagura watched curiously, finding himself relaxed by their casual interactions. Going upstairs to leave the two by themselves, Yagura mad his way back to the room he woke up in. His room. It had plenty of space with white walls, wood floor, and plain design. The bed had a white silk sheets and the same fluffy blanket. Sighing he went to the bathroom, retrieved a new towel and dried himself as best he could and then got in bed. The window was cracked, letting in a cool breeze, but it was actually kinda warm, which was something he dealt with occasionally back home. He slipped of his shirt, seeing as it was damp from his rush earlier and it would help keep himself cool. Rolling the fluffy blanket down to his feet he got under the silk sheet and sighed, hearing Villanueva talk to Gaara in that same gentle tone. The baby must be in the next room, which meant if it cried he would wake up, but there was a chance that Villanueva slept in the same room so he could get to Gaara quickly. It made sense, and it made Yagura feel at ease, which made Isobu chuckle.

That was strange. Isobu wasn't like that often, only when Yagura was facing a problem that he couldn't solve and the problem had a painfully simple solution. He turned over and looked at the wall, feeling himself question his decisions.

If only his friends could be there with him. That would be nice.

* * *

 **Villanueva.**

The ninja was waking up, his head throbbing and his ears ringing. He looked around and saw he was strapped to a chair. Looking around he saw various tools, chemicals and bloodstains. The smell made him gag lightly, and he looked at a mirror with blood splattered on it, barely able to see himself in it. He pulled only for the chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles dug into his flesh painfully.

The door opened and Villanueva stepped in, a black apron on. "Good, you're awake. Wait one moment, we'll begin in just... oh, that's messy. I just need to wash up." He walked to a sink and washed his hands, the water turning red as blood was washed from it. It was then that the ROOT member noticed Villanueva was just _soaked_ in blood. "You know, I am just a little concerned with how much time you have been spending with Danzo. I know..."

He turned and pulled up a cart with the tray of sharp tools. "I hope you haven't been letting him fill your head with his holier-than-thou talks." He pulled a long knife and causally let the blade come close to his face, letting his expressing hands make it seem unintentional. "No offence to the man, but lately I am worried he might be a little bit crazy."

The blade was dangerously close to the man's eye and Villanueva wasn't even looking. He put the knife back and looked over the tools. "It's understandable. People get scared and there's a willingness to turn to hope of a better tomorrow. But hope died along with Gods. We'e on to a more concrete belief now." He picked up a cleaver, letting the blade brush his hand as he knelt down, placing a hand on his wrist.

"You have to rob one to pay one, there is no other way. Now, murder is the simplest form, but what happens when money has no value?" He stood, dropping the cleaver on the tray and picked up a shear, the blades longer and sharper than usual. He lightly patted then man's hand then grabbed a finger. "It all becomes a matter of faith. And that's why I exist."

He showed him the shear, going as far as to open and shut it in front of him. "To make you believe." He pulled the finger he held and opened the shear. With a sicking sound the man screamed as the shear cut through the bone of his finger. The finger came off after a loud crunch sounded, a clear sign that the bone had been cut through.

"Are you paying attention?!" Villanueva punched the man in the side of his face, keeping him conscious. He pointed the bloody shears in his face. "Don't pass out on me. You have a lot more to absorb." He grabbed a finger from the other hand, the man in too much pain to react fast enough. He screamed as Villanueva cut yet another finger off at an agonizingly slow speed.

Once the finger came off, Villanueva, seemingly a normal child outside, smiled wickedly like a monster. "There, better, right? Do you understand what we just achieved? I turned a consumer into a means of production." He said cheerily, pushing the cart out. "This thing is going to sell itself! Now, be a good boy and wait while I send Danzo a message." He waved the severed fingers in the air.

The door slammed shut, leaving the man in Darkness.

* * *

 **Ahh, just imagining the sound and the blood... it's soo erotic.**

 **Sadist tendencies aside, did you enjoy that? Did it make sense. Villanueva and all those associated with him right now are not from the Naruto world. FYI. I wonder, is there anything you want to see? Nothing major, unless I like the idea enough to include it in the plot, but something involving the characters? Yeah, I know it looks like I'm setting things up for something like a pairing, but really all that is for plot and/or drama. If you want there can be a pairing, I don't mind, but when it comes down to it, I can do this entire story without pairing anyone up in the slightest. I can make most interactions professional. Leave a suggestion or a comment, I'm not saying you have to, I just want to know what you think.**

 **You know what to do.**


End file.
